Firefight
by Rebecca Hb
Summary: Ozai and Ursa slaughter a pirate camp.


**Firefight**

###

"You should wear armor," Ursa said in a low voice. She loosened the ties of the scabbard across her back, preparing to draw her dao swords and let the leather sheath drop rather than impede her movements.

Ozai's gaze flicked to her briefly then back down to the pirate camp they were observing. He wore simple cotton clothes in imperial red and gold, a long-sleeved tunic over trousers. It looked comfortable and easy to move in, she would give him that, but it wouldn't protect him from a well-placed sword-thrust.

He took a breath. "When the sun touches the horizon, I think."

"Your firebending will be fading then," she felt obliged to point out. Lu Ten said Ozai had never worn armor during his search for the Avatar, either, but he'd had a shipful of sailors and marines to protect him.

"So will theirs." Her husband smiled, then glanced at her. "Relax, darling. You won't be a widow today."

This was a small camp, fifteen men bringing in a prize ship to Far East Harbour. The main force of the Gong Da Mei Pirates was being harried by the Navy out at sea. The Navy enjoyed the challenge, as the Pirates were mostly ex-Navy themselves. This group had slipped through the naval patrols three days ago, however, and it had only been luck that Ozai and Ursa were on their way to Far East Island on a Navy ship.

Ursa wetted her lips. She loathed pirates as only a merchant could. These ash-heaps deserved to be fed to her blades.

Ozai glanced over his shoulder to check the position of the sun, then caught her eye and nodded.

They prowled forward, the sun at their backs. Ozai had no particular training with stealth, but he didn't blunder through the underbrush like a wounded komodo-rhino. Ursa's armor impeded her movements, but if she had truly wanted stealth, she would have worn dark grey and come at night.

Neither of them would have been content with slitting sleeping men's throats, however.

The sentry spotted them and started to call out a challenge. A blast of red fire from Ozai took him in the chest and threw the camp into consternation.

Blue fire sheathed Ursa's swords as she threw herself forward. Her focus slid to a different level, everything running faster and more clear. She parried a clumsy thrust with a naginata, cut and burned the woman's throat with a swipe of her blades. Red fire flared towards her only for Ozai to slap it aside as casually as could be. Her burning swords cut through someone's armor. A dagger stabbed towards Ozai's unprotected back, and the metal melted and ran like ice as her husband flared with fire. A heavy scimitar bit into her armor, and she spit fire in the wielder's face.

She yanked her swords out of a man's chest and turned, looking for another foe. A blast of red fire reduced the final pirate's chest to ashes, and Ursa scowled.

Her heart was pounding, and she felt more than alive in a way she had not in years. The fight was over too quickly, however, and she wanted **more**-

With a growl, she extinguished her swords and paired them as one. Then she turned towards her husband.

His shirt and pants were torn, and his arms were bloody to the elbow. She remembered a few flashes of him actually punching pirates before incinerating them; obviously he had struck harder than she realized. His hair had come loose from its topknot and tendrils hung down over his face. He absently pushed it back, smearing blood across his face.

His eyes blazed molten gold.

Ursa let her swords drop to the ground and stalked towards her husband. "Ozai, darling."

He looked up, and his expression sharpened, became _hungry_. "Ursa."

She siezed him by the beard with one bloody hand and yanked him into a kiss. The other dug into a rip in his shirt and tore, and the sound of ripping cloth made her arch into him. His hands went into her hair, blood and ash rubbing into her scalp.

She shoved him back, forcing him down on the sand. His hands fell away from her hair, burned away the latches on her armor. Then he **bit** her mouth in a kiss-

His clothing vanished in a puff of ash, and her armor crashed to the sand.

**-End-**


End file.
